


Animal

by CuteFishy



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Black Markets, But only in the begining, Capture, DNA Experimentation, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteFishy/pseuds/CuteFishy
Summary: MI6 send Alex on a mission once again, but this time everything goes horrible wrong. It seems as if his luck of the devil has run out, as he not only has to undergo a change, which will throw his whole life in chaos, but also finds himself sold at a black-market.





	Animal

His breath was coming out in short gasps and his legs burnt from the speed and distance he had run. It felt as if he would collapse any moment now.

 

But he couldn’t stop, he had to keep running. He knew they were on his heels. He would not go back there, at least not if he had any say in it.

 

That white house with its endless white corridors, with the cages and the scientists, who all wore the same white lab coats, the –

 

No, he would not go there. He just had to calm down and breathe. In and out. In and out. In and –

 

There was a noise as if something ripped and suddenly the ground was pulled out from under his feet. It just wasn’t there any more. It took him a moment to get ride of the dizziness but when he did, he couldn’t help but curse. He hung good two metres above the ground. In a net.

 

Well, shit. How was he supposed to get out of here? It wasn’t like he had some kind of weapon to free himself with. Panicked he looked around but could only spot trees, bushes and grass. Oh, how he wished he had one of Smither’s gadgets right now. Why had those stupid scientists had to take his back bag? Better yet, why had Blunt had to send him on this stupid mission in the first place?

 

Just as he thought that, his head snapped around as he heard a twig break. Great, the guards had found him and he had no way to escape. If he could just somehow get out of this stupid –

 

A prick in his left arm was the last thing he felt before the darkness swallowed him.

 

 

xXxXx

 

 

Alex woke up in his usual cage. It was too small to stand or to lie down so he had to crouch - but something wasn’t right. He couldn’t pinpoint it but it was there, in the back of his mind.

 

The cool metal of the cage felt good against his hot skin. He just wanted to lay there forever but something told him he shouldn’t.

 

Slowly he opened his sticky eyes but instantly regretted it as the harsh light hit them. He let out a groan and noticed for the first time that his throat hurt like hell. Well, now that he thought about it his whole body hurt and he felt somewhat sick.

 

But why did he feel sick? Maybe some of his wounds had gotten infected and his body was trying to combat it? No, that wasn't it. Surely he would have noticed something like that sooner. So perhaps those stupid scientists had decided to inject him with something. Mabey they were testing diseases on him, who knew. He ranked his brain but couldn’t come up with any more plausible answers. The only thing he had archived was a headache. Great.

 

Alex shuddered and rested his sweat soaked forehead on the cold ground of the cage. God he was burning up. Well, he could always figure out what was up with him later when he felt better and had gotten a good night’s sleep.

 

With a tired sigh he closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

 

 

xXxXx

 

 

When Alex woke up again, it was to quite voices talking. He strained his hearing to make out what they were saying but he had a killer headache and couldn’t concentrate properly. A low growl escaped his throat as he realised, that that was probably one of the consequences of the drug the guards had injected him with to knock him out when he had tried to escape.

 

Unfortunately, the ones speaking seemed to have heard him because it was deadly silent now. Alex held his breath and didn’t dare move a muscle. Perhaps they would just write it of as him having a dream or something if he acted as if he was still asleep. Well, it seemed to work, as the talking started again, but this time he was listening in.

 

“As you just heard, it underwent some physical changes but none seem to be too visible besides the tail. Of course, there are some changes in its behaviour to be expected but I assume it will maintain its intelligence”, explained a deep, definitely male voice.

 

It took him a while to progress the words but when he did, he was anything but pleased. Surly they weren’t talking about him, were they?

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in 2013 and thought why not post it? Wolf was supposed to be in this later on (as you can read in the detailed summary/plot) - perhaps someone is interested in continuing it, I am not sure if I'll ever get around to it 
> 
> Detailed summary/Plot:
> 
> MI6 send Alex to a tropical rainforest by plane. As he goes through the forest searching for the building of a company, suspected of experimenting on humans with animal DNA, he gets caught in a trap. The scientists decide to use him as a lab rat. He is locked away in a dog crate but manages to escape. Unfortunately, he once again gets caught in a trap and is brought back. They inject him with cat DNA.
> 
> The experiment is a success and he gets sold on a black-market to get money for him. A high Scorpia member buys him and vows to make his life a living hell instead of killing him.  
> The man plays mind games with him and makes use of the cat instincts he now possess.  
> A MI6 agent investigating the member sees him by coincident and saves him. Since he’s alone and MI6 don’t trust him because of his change, they send him to live with another agent, who treats him more like an animal than a human. He knows everything Mi6 gathered about his stay with the Scorpia member and resents him for what was done to him. 
> 
> One night the agent gets angry with him and becomes violent. Alex nearly kills him, which results in him having to stay with someone who is more capable to defend themselves. So he has to stay with Wolf, who knows nothing of why he’s there. The man treats him the same way as at camp but for the teen that’s more than enough.


End file.
